kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 5
|-|English= Chapter 5: Rufus 'That man cannot do it.' There now stood a man in the quiet corridor of the hospital. He was a slender, tall man clad with a white coat. He hid a piercing gaze behind silver-rimmed glasses. 'Doctor!' As a nurse at Emeria General Hospital, Sherry knew him well as one of the doctors. As for Glenn, it had been ten years since they last saw each other. 'Rufus...' 'Why are you here at this hospital...Glenn?' Rufus scowled. Sherry didn't look surprised, suggesting she knew they were acquainted. She watched, dejected, as the tension rose in the air. Rufus looked at her and sighed. 'You know you can't just bring in this man off the streets to be your doctor. The hospital's reputation would be on the line.' Sherry was well aware of the consequences, but her eyes did not falter. Why was the boy so important to Sherry? Glenn decided not to ask aloud. 'What do you mean by cannot?' she asked, hoping to understand Rufus's words. 'Simple. That man abandoned his work. He ran away from being a doctor. No matter how skilled he may be, he is not going to cure the incurable crystallization disorder.' Glenn gave a self-mocking laugh. Without saying anything more, he turned around and began to walk away. 'Glenn!' Sherry followed him hastily. Rufus watched as they disappeared in a distant hall. He was disappointed. He muttered a 'Hmph,' and turned to room 303 where they had visited the patient. He cleared his throat and knocked three times. 'Hugo, it is time for a regular checkup.' From the Emeria General Hospital rooftop, Glenn gazed at the city streets lined with stores and houses. The view, marred with the advancement of orbal technology, didn't calm him. The mood fit the declining downtown of the city. Sherry stood behind him, looking worried. 'Doctor, I--' 'Rufus. How good is his work?' Glenn asked in order to interrupt her. She could only reply to his question. 'Doctor Rufus was scouted when this hospital was founded. He has saved many lives over the course of his career. He also published a great number of research papers. There're also rumors that he's going to be hired as a professor at the young age of 34.' 'He's an ordinary man, doing good in his own, ordinary way,' Glenn said, satisfied with his burn. 'Even that ordinary man wants to save the kid's life!' Sherry refutes. 'However, he plans to...amputate Hugo's hands.' 'That's what must be done, for his life is otherwise over.' The conversation had ended here in the corridor, but Sherry would not accept it. 'Doctor Glenn... Ten years ago, you devised a surgical method to cure crystallization. That's why...I want to bet on you.' Hearing that caught Glenn by surprise. A revolutionary technique that could cure the disease without cutting off crystallized parts. He really would make the impossible possible. Glenn had come across the idea by chance ten years ago. Certainly if it succeeded, both Hugo's life, and his dream, could be saved. However, the thought only reopened a scar in his soul. 'You know that that technique was a failure, right?' Glenn finally said. Sherry cast her eyes downward in silence. She did know. 'And because of that...I lost her.' Glenn, recalling the incident, began to confess. |-|Japanese= 第５回　ルーファス 「──無理だ、その男には。」 病室前の静かな廊下に、男が現れていた。 スラリとした細身の長身に白衣を羽織り、 銀縁の眼鏡の奥から鋭い眼差しを向けている。 「先生……！」 看護師であるシェリーはよく知っていた。　 彼はこのエメリア総合病院の医師の１人だ。 そして……グレンにとってそれは、 １０年ぶりの再会だった。 「ルーファス……」 「……お前が病院に来ているとはな……グレン。」 ルーファスと呼ばれた医師は 苦々しい顔をして答える。 ２人が知り合いだと元々知っていたのか、 シェリーの顔に困惑はなかった。 ただ、険悪な雰囲気の２人を悲しげに見ていた。 そんな彼女の方を向いてルーファスはため息をつく。 「闇医者など連れてきて……困ったものだ。」 「病院の名誉に傷がつく。それが分からない君じゃないだろう。」 もとより処罰は覚悟の上で行動していたらしく、 シェリーの目に迷いのようなものは見られない。 ……何故彼女がそこまで、あの少年に入れ込むのか。 グレンも少し気になってはいたが、 それを口には出さなかった。 「……先生、『無理だ』とはどういうことですか？」 先程の言葉を確かめるように彼女が尋ねる。 「……簡単なことだよ。」 「そこにいる男は、一度病院を去った。医者であることから逃げ出したんだ。」 「どれだけ腕がよかろうと、《結晶病》という難病に挑めるとは思えない。」 ルーファスの答えに、当のグレンは自嘲気味に笑う。 そして、何も言わずに踵を返して歩き出した。 「グレン先生……！」 シェリーは慌ててその後を追っていく。 ルーファスはそれをしばらく見送ったが、 やがて姿が見えなくなると つまらなそうに「フン」と呟いた。 そして、先程まで２人がいた ３０３号室の扉に向き直る。 小さく咳払いをして、３度のノックをした。 「……ヒューゴ君、診察の時間だ。」 ──グレンはエメリア総合病院の屋上から 公都の街並みを眺めていた。 導力化の進んだ景色は落ち着かない。 やはり下町の寂れた雰囲気の方が性に合う。 そんなことを考える彼の背に、 心配そうな顔で看護師シェリーが立っている。 「……先生……あの……」 「ルーファスは……奴の仕事ぶりはどうだ？」 グレンはシェリーの言葉を遮るように尋ねた。 彼女も他に言葉を見つけられず、 グレンの問いに淡々と答えるしかなかった。 「……ルーファス先生はこの病院の設立時にスカウトされて、今まで多くの患者を救っています。」 「素晴らしい論文もいくつも発表していて……」 「３４歳という若さで、次期教授に就任するとの噂もあるくらいです。」 「……凡人は凡人なりによくやってるようだな。」 憎まれ口を叩くグレンの顔はどこか満足そうだった。 奴ならあの小僧の命も助けてくれるだろう。 そう続けるグレンに、シェリーは反論する。 「でも、ルーファス先生は……ヒューゴ君の手にメスを入れるつもりです。」 「命が助かるならそうするべきだろう。」 廊下で行なっていた議論はやはりそこに帰結した。 しかし、シェリーは納得できなかった。 「グレン先生……あなたは１０年前、《結晶病》を治す新しい術式を作りました。」 「だからこそ私は……先生に賭けたいんです。」 グレンはそれを聞くと少し驚いた様子だった。 結晶化した患部を切除することなく 《結晶病》を完治できる画期的な術式。 まさに不可能を可能にするそれを、 グレンは１０年前の時点で発見していた。 確かにその術式が成功すれば、 ヒューゴの命と夢の両方を救うことができる。 このシェリーという看護師は、 かなり熱心に自分を調べていたらしい。 だが……グレンにとってそれは、 心の傷跡を抉り出すものでしかなかった。　 「……知っているだろう。あの術式が失敗だったことを。」 シェリーは無言で目を伏せる。 それは肯定の意味を持っていた。 「そして、そのせいで……１人の患者が命を落としていることを。」 グレンは１０年前の出来事を思い出し、 懺悔するように言葉を紡ぎだした。 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books